


Sugar rush to the head.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Candy, Cunnilingus, Erections, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flying Sex, Food Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Trickster Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A John Egbert smut fiction.  John steals a kiss from you and tries to win your affections with a misguided gift that leaves you both high and hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar rush to the head.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over 18 regardless of original work.

ZAP.

A small flash of light flickers and a young man in breathe tier pyjamas appears.

"Oh crap." says John. "This isn't Vriska's ship. I have got to go and..." he stops. There on the grass under a tree is you, a girl his age. You have incredible (f/c) hair and soft (s/c) skin. You are wearing a rainbow sundress and appear to be asleep. John's mind races. What are you doing here? Another human? You can't be from the new session. Did someone else from Earth play the game? Wow you are pretty...wait, skip that, this isn't the time.

He sneaks up to you to get a closer look. He wonders if you have been injured. He can't see any wounds. Perhaps your friends left your body here because your dream self took over. Oh no. What if your dream self isn't even awake yet? Without fully thinking it through, John decides to himself to be a hero. He kneels on the grass and places his soft lips on yours. Your eyes shoot open instantly.

WHACK! You smack him hard.

"OH GOD, IT'S OKAY, I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" panics John, realizing his mistake.

"PEEERV ALERT! PEEEERRV ALERT! NOT CRONUS OR DAMS!" you shout. Who the fuck is this dick?

"No please, this is all a misunderstanding!" he tries to calm you down. Your limbs are flailing.

"Where is a whistle when you need one? KAAAAAAAANKRRRRIII!" you scream as loud as you can. 

"I didn't mean any harm, I-I thought you were d-dead." he stammers. You shoot him the greatest WTF look ever.

"Oh well that makes it totally acceptable. That is what you do when you find a dead body, you MAKE OUT WITH IT." John looks at the grass in shame.

"I'm really sorry. I was trying to save your life." he tries to explain.

"Why?" you snap, "Does your tongue have healing properties?" The guy laughs nervously. Hey you were funny AND cute. He had really messed this up. 

"Can we please start over. I am really sorry. I'm John." he nervously holds out his hand carefully not to startle you. You look at his hand then at him. He looks genuinely sorry at least. You take a deep breathe and take his hand.

"_____ ______. Hey wait a minute.... John Egbert?" you eyeball him. This can't be the hero Dave keeps going on about. Sure, he is cute but such a dumbass.

"YES! How did you know that?" he exclaimed.

"Your friends Rose and Dave have been visiting the bubbles regularly. You get a pass this time but next time I will set something red sweatered and nubby horned on you." you narrow your eyes. He wonders what horror you speak of.

ZAP.

He is gone. How rude. You sigh as you mourn your beloved nap as a sweaty Kankri appears and collapses in front of you. 

"I....came....as fast....as I.....c9uld." he gasps before weakly blowing on his whistle and passing out. Oh Kankri. 

Over the next few days, John randomly appears in places you are. Sometimes you notice, sometimes you do not. He couldn't figure out why he was appearing so often in the bubbles now when he was trying to get on with his mission. Then it hits him. Every time he appears, there you were. He couldn't stop thinking about you. Maybe he could get you to like him and make up for that stolen kiss. That soft and sweet kiss. Every time he thinks about it, he touches his lips. Little does he know you have been thinking about it too. For a little pervert, he is a good kisser. Soft and gentle. His lips tasting like candy.

A gift could sweeten the deal. He decides to ask your troll friends what you like. This is not easy. Damara just attempts to grope him, Cronus tells him to back off his 'skirt', and Mituna practically spits at him. Finally he asks shipping mad Meulin who informs him that you love candy. Awesome! He remembers seeing somewhere the best looking candy ever. He is sure he could alchemise it.

You are minding your own business in the kitchen making snacks for a My Tiny Hoofbeast marathon binge when...

ZAP.

You nearly drop everything. Man this guy has to stop doing that. 

"Hey _____" says John. "I wanted to give you something to apologize for the other day." He hands you a gift box. This surprises you. To be honest, this guy is growing on you more and more. You were always a sucker for goofy teeth anyway.

"Oh wow, John you didn't have to. That is very sweet of you." you smile. You pull the ribbon off and open the box. You are unable to re-cover the box as soon as you see the green and red lollipop inside. Damn it! This boy blunder has brought you trickster candy and already its hypnotic hold has you. Is he crazy?

"_____?" John asks in a worried tone watching you sweat and shake. Did he do something wrong? You are trying not the let the overwhelming urge to lick the lolly overtake you. 

You fail. Slurp.

Your transformation begins. Your hair becomes streaked with sprinkles. Your dress appears to be sequined entirely with skittles. Cherries dangles from your ears as earrings and a peep sits to the side of your hair. 

"Oh my God! _____!" John exclaims looking in amazement. He had no idea the lollipop would have such an affect. If you were cute before, you were beyond adorable now, floating in the air with a beautiful smile on your face. You were incredible. A Goddess.

"Thank you John for that amazing gift. It was super duper brilliant of you. You are so incredibly sweet, handsome, kind, caring, wonderful, charming, adorable, delicious, and awesome. Has anyone ever told you that?" you fire at him with super speed. 

"Um... okay..." John says nervously. What the fuck was going on? He is seriously worried about you. You seem so hyper. You are floating in the air for fuck sake. He curses himself. Here you are possibly in trouble and all he could think of was tasting that dress. 

"Let me thank you a better way..." you smirk and before he can say anything, you land the biggest smooch of all time on him. He is surprised but doesn't exactly fight you off. The taste of fruit gushers begins to overwhelm your mouth as he transforms while still in a lip lock. He pulls back fully transformed.

"Oh wow, I feel absolutely superly dupely amazing!" he grins after pulling away. His hands take yours as you both float in the air. "_____, I have something amazing to tell you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life and I love you! I can't stop thinking about you! I have to make love to you now. Right now. This very second now."

"I LOVE YOU TOO" you exclaim. "Oh John, let's get married!"

"Oh lets!" he grins, "We'll get married and have lots of babies!" 

"Lots and lots and lots and lots...." you squeal as his peppers your neck with kisses. His mouth travels down to your chest as he starts to nibble the neckline of your candy dress. Your hands run through his hair as you laugh at how ticklish his lips are against your skin. He then pulls back and flips you mid-air so you are upside down, your cotton candy panties exposed as your dress rides down over your head. He pulls them off up over your ankles as you pull off your dress and let it fall, skittles flying everywhere. Your thighs are on his shoulders as he begins to taste you. You return the favour, pulling down his bubble gum pants to reveal a very generous erection. As soon as you put your lips on the head, you realize a real benefit of tricksterdom. His whole cock is the most delicious blueberry flavour. You wonder if that is the reason he is now licking you out at such a pace, you were going to cum before you got started. Of course your dress wasn't the only thing tasting of the rainbow.

Blowing someone upside down in mid-air when you are as high as a kite is no easy trick. However, John definitely seems to be enjoying it as he moans into your pussy causing the most amazing vibrations. You in turn hum on his cock sending his body shaking. Being upside down is making you lightheaded. You wonder if your husband to be will swap positions when he suddenly stops.

"I want to cum inside of you my fruit loop. Not your mouth, your body." he purrs. You turn back over in mid air so you are facing him, panting for air and allowing the blood back into your body. "Lie on that table my darling, I want to make love to my bride!" he whispers in your ear. You comply and float down. The table isn't that big and your legs hang awkwardly over the side but John has the solution. He stands between them and lifts each one over his shoulder as he enters you. Holding and stroking your thighs, he pumps into you as you begin to see strange colours. You grab the edge of the table, desperate for something to hang onto. 

"OH FUCK JOHN, YOU ARE SO GOOD, I FUCKING LOVE YOU" you scream.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO _____, THIS IS SO FUCKING AMAZING" he cries...The pleasure builds more and more, shooting through both of you like electricity. When you finally cum together, there is suddenly a huge bang as sprinkles, gummi bears, and gumballs rain down on the two of you. John collapses forward onto you as you both black out.

You both wake up two hours later. Both appear to be fully dressed as if nothing happened but the soreness lets you both know it wasn't a dream. The juju lollipop is smashed on the floor. John's head is buried into your chest as you rub your temples.

"John? Are you awake? Are you okay?" you speak softly knowing he would be suffering the hangover effects too.

"Yeah. I think so." he replies, moving to get off you, "What was that?"

"Trickster candy I'm afraid.", you reply getting up. "A little something cherubs like to use to escape reality. We should be okay now it's broken."

"_____ I am so sorry. I didn't know it was magic candy and I certainly didn't mean to take advantage of you." he looked so horrified, it was almost heart breaking. You go to hug him.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong. You were trying to do a nice thing. You didn't know. Besides, I do believe I was the one who made the first move." you blush.

"Yeah" he smiles hugging back, "but I didn't put up a fight. Not that I wanted to..." You smile and kiss him again. This time, no sugar rush involved. You pull away as he smiles at you. 

"You know you don't need candy to be sweet to me." he smirks.

"Next time, you can be upside down." you smirk back.


End file.
